


Twitch

by muutant (tricyclops)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Sleep, Twitching, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricyclops/pseuds/muutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris twitches in his sleep. Anders loves it because it reminds him he is still there beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely Brelaina for betaing my late night garble.

 

It woke him like it always did. The twitches. Anders sleepily ran a finger along the elf's pink ear, the skin hot and soft as silk as it twitched ever so slightly. There were not many things about Fenris that could be described as 'adorable', but this was definitely one of them. Hovering over skin his hand went to trace the thin raised lines along the elf's thin neck as Fenris' entire body was practically convulsing with twitches. Back arching, limbs jerking, hands clasping. Anders wrapped an arm tight around him, squeezing, trying to save him from whatever it was that he had been fighting in the Fade. Whatever nightmares that had been trying to take him.

No matter how endearing he couldn't help but wonder what actually caused the twitching. He never knew whether it simply was something his body just did while he slept or if Fenris was reliving his old nightmares that were once reality. Over and over. Every night. He never asked, he wouldn't dare. First Fenris would claim that he didn't twitch. Second, well there would be no second. That would be the end of it.

Unless Fenris had about two bottles of wine in him, he wasn't exactly chatty about his past. Which was fine. Because Anders didn't particularly like to talk about his own either. Their pasts were the kind of thing that you didn't talk about. The kind you didn't ask about. They were over, and this was now. Now is what mattered. And right now Anders was getting jabbed in the stomach by a very twitchy elf. And it hurt. Quite a bit.

Soothingly he stroked Fenris' hair ever so slightly so as to not wake him, but with a snarl he stirred and Anders retracted his hand with a quick jerk. Maybe Fenris wouldn't realize what he was doing. Fenris gazed over at him, his eyes lidded and sleepy as he turned in Anders' hold to gaze at him, still half asleep.

"Why are you staring at me, mage?" Fenris purred. Not a growl.  _A purr._  Like a sleepy cat. Anders tucked a loose white lock of hair behind his ear not thinking that he could be able to love him any _more_. In this moment, he was beautiful.

"No reason. You just woke me, with your twitching." The words were coming out of his mouth before Anders could stop them.

"Twitching? I do not twitch." Fenris growled out, no longer a purr. He knew it. He fucking knew that bastard would deny it. He had been spending way too much time around this damn elf.

"Oh yes you do. What do you think woke me up?" Anders said stroking Fenris' hair again, before he flinched away.

"Between the demon living in your head and the Warden nightmares that seems like quite enough to stir you on a regular basis without my assistance." Fenris whispered.

"Screaming and glowing usually accompany those kinds of dreams. So, no. I'm fairly certain it was the twitching," Anders murmured under his breath.

"I. Do. Not. Twitch." Fenris snapped. If Fenris hadn't been so tired Anders knew that surely would have been a shout. There would have been storming out of the room and slammed doors. Hours later Anders would find Fenris holed up in some corner of the mansion surrounded in cobwebs, reading some moldy book and feeding rotten cheese to a rat. He could be so melodramatic. But not tonight. Clearly they were both too tired for that routine. And Anders was too tired to have enough common sense to just drop the matter.

"See we already went over this. You do. You _really_ do. You thrash around and kick and your ears even do this thing. I can bring Isabella over if you want a second opinion." Clearly sleep had clouded his judgment. Words were just coming out of his mouth and their was no way to stop them. This conversation wasn't going to go anywhere. And if it did, Anders was sure it would not be pleasant. Why couldn't his idiotic brain just drop it? Fenris looked away, his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning pink. Embarrassed? He was embarrassed? Well, that was not what he expected.

"No. I think my bed is full enough of mage as it is, I don't need her trying to squirm into here with us." Fenris chuckled. That deep laugh. Awkward. Short. Raspy. Perfect. Anders could never hear enough of that laugh.

"Agreed. She'd just ask me to do that electricity thing and for you to that do that odd fisty thing. I'd get jealous and you'd get jealous and things would just get very awkward and weird and-" Anders felt a hand cover his mouth, pressing down tight. Trying desperately to keep the words from flowing out. Well at least if he couldn't keep himself quiet, Fenris could.

"Anders.  _Shut up,_ " he smirked at the mage, "Do I truly...twitch?" Fenris' lips turned into a pout, "If it bothers you we could simply sleep separately." Fenris' eyebrows knit together, making it painfully clear that was not what he wanted. It definitely wasn't what Anders wanted. They were apart too long. He had slept in a cold bed for too many years. No, that was not an option.

"No! I...it...it reminds me that you are here, with me. It's like your body is calling out to me to remind me that you are still lying beside me. That it's not just a dream. That you stayed." Anders let out a deep sigh, his cheeks hot and flushed, "I'm sorry, lack of sleep makes me a sap. I'll just shut up now." Anders' flopped back down onto the bed face first, cursing sleep for making him spout all of that romantic ridiculousness. But he meant it. Fenris curled up next to him, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Hmmm. Wise idea." Anders eyes fluttered close as the elf curled into him. The elf lacing his long blonde hair between his fingers, stroking it between them. His silent way of saying he was glad Anders was beside him too. His hands were like a lullaby. Sleep took him as Fenris watched him drift off to the Fade. The last thing he saw before the Fade took him were his eyes. His beautiful green eyes, soft and full of  _something_.

Something that looked like love.


End file.
